


i love that sound you make

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Shane, Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Panther Ryan, Shane does a mrrp, Tumblr Prompt, and Ryan fucking loves it, pantherverse, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Ever since Ryan realized Shane makes that "mrrp" noise cats do when touched randomly, Shane can't seem to catch a break.A few occasions of Ryan startling Shane into making his favorite sound and being absolutely delighted about it.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389562
Comments: 32
Kudos: 345





	i love that sound you make

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on tumblr, and based on my amazing friend's [LordOfDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfDeath)'s ([tumblr](https://josemorningstar.tumblr.com)) Shapeshifter AU!
> 
> I hope you liked this, please don't forget to leave a kudos/comment if you did!  
> Find me on tumblr: [kingspapercrown](https://kingspapercrown.tumblr.com)

Ryan puts a finger to his lips, twisted into a grin, in a shushing motion, and then he taps the flip camera icon on his phone. Shane's frame from behind pops up on the screen, sitting on his office chair, legs crossed. He's editing a photo, probably for a thumbnail, and it's one of those rare occasions when he's so focused he doesn't even hear Ryan walk up behind him.

Ryan is moving slowly, putting one foot after the other with the ease of a predator, skilled in sneaking up on his prey. That is Shane and he does not suspect a thing. Perfect.

The footage shows Ryan reaching out, just as carefully, before going in quick, making contact with Shane's back, splaying out over the thin fabric of his shirt.

Ryan holds his breath as he does so and a heartbeat later—

Yeah, there it is. Shane jumps, a little sound escaping his lips, a sound that makes Ryan's grin grow impossibly big. It's one of his favorites, he'd die happily hearing it.

It's a _mrrp_ , a sound plenty of cats make when touched unexpectedly, but Ryan's favorite is the one Shane does. So, of course, he tries to scare or surprise him as often as he possibly can.

He only puts it on Instagram because the whole experience of Shane making that noise is a blessing upon this world that needs to be shared. Well, not too often, Ryan would still like to keep most of the occasions he actually managed to surprise Shane into a mrrp to himself.

He stops recording after he zooms in on Shane's very much unamused expression, accompanied by Ryan's belly laugh. He barely had time to pull his phone down and duck out of the way of one of the smaller Paddington plushes flying towards him. Another set of giggles bubble up from his chest before he realizes what Shane actually threw at him.

"Hey, I got that from a fan, asshole!" He scoffs, going to pick poor little Paddington up and set him back on his desk carefully.

"That's what you get for being a dick," Shane says, chin propped up in his palm, focusing on his laptop again. There is a flush high on his cheeks and Ryan, once again, can't contain his satisfied grin. Shane is _blushing_! He's blushing and he's fucking sulking, at that!

Easily the best thing he's seen all day and it's only 10 AM.

"But it's so cute, Shane. Gotta share it with the fans!"

"It's not fucking cute." Shane murmurs. He sounds like he's mad but Ryan catches a glimpse at the hint of a smile behind his fingers.

He knew he won immediately.

"I won't post it if you don't want me to." Ryan offers because he's a good friend. And he also knows how sensitive Shane is about the sounds he makes, due to having broken meows in his cat form. Ryan personally thinks it's the sweetest thing ever, but Shane is stubborn as hell.

"Go ahead," Shane says, letting out an exasperated sigh as if he'd be doing a huge sacrifice. What a drama queen. "I suppose at the very least people will see just how gone you are over me."

He adds, with a smug drawl to his voice, and it had the desired effect because Ryan's stomach does a little flip. The one specific flip it got used to doing ever since they've started playfully flirting with each other, just tethering on the edge of too much or too dangerous. On the edge of their friendship, before it evolves into something more. More serious, romantic, _sexual_ , just more.

Ryan is still trying to catch his breath after that whole interaction as he settles back in his chair, to edit and post the video on Instagram.

He wonders when they will finally say fuck it, and jump over that line between friendship and _something more_ together.

Or, because it's them, the Ghoulboys, when will one of them finally drag the other over that line?

The next time Ryan gets the urge to make Shane do that wonderful little noise is when they're filming the newest season of True Crime.

They're about thirty minutes in and Ryan is reading his script, then coming to a pause to look at Shane and give him an opportunity to react. But Shane isn't really looking at him. In fact, he's just staring right in front of him, so deep in thought, Ryan isn't sure he's even in his body anymore.

Normally, Ryan would be concerned, and he is, to a degree, but he knows how hard Watcher has them working at the moment, the anxiety, that their whole company might be a flop. It had a toll on both theirs and Steven's mental health. Not to mention their sleep schedules.

So it's not unusual Shane is zoning out, especially while Ryan is trying to talk about some pretty heavy murder case. Ryan does see an opportunity, however, to have a little fun with Shane not paying attention to him.

Everyone kind of just stopped, including TJ, but before he could say anything, ask Shane if he's okay, Ryan is reaching out, pointer finger extended. He holds his breath, the corner of his lips already lifting into a huge grin and then his finger makes contact with the side of Shane's face.

And Shane jumps. He flinches more than Ryan had ever seen him, and he'd feel a little bad if it weren't for that 'mrrp'. It's so loud, is the thing and it makes Ryan's heart sing in happiness.

He bursts out laughing, head thrown back and his whole body bowing into it. There is some laughter from the crew too, but Ryan is too busy looking at Shane, all bright smile and shining eyes, despite Shane's expression being _pissed_.

Ryan knows it's not too serious, he has gotten used to that expression, with how much he's been a brat lately, at every opportunity he gets, to get a reaction, anything out of Shane.

"Very funny, can we go back to the murked guy now?" Shane asks, trying and failing at covering up his embarrassment.

And well, Ryan could point out how he's been the one zoning out, but it has no use, Shane is annoyed already, and Ryan does know not to go too far sometimes. He'll make it up to him later by buying him lunch or something.

"Sure thing, big guy." He says instead, shooting him one last smile, full of warmth and fondness and it might improve Shane's mood just a little.

It's going to be another story for Instagram, and then it will remain a video on Ryan's phone, sitting there for ages, for him to hit up sometimes and smile about, ear to ear. Show Shane, maybe, as they're chilling together at Ryan's, or Shane's, maybe their own apartment together at that point.

Fuck, they've only been officially a _Thing_ for a few days and Ryan is already daydreaming about their future, years down the line. Well, can anyone put the blame on him, really? When Shane is sleeping next to him like that, so unbothered, beautiful in the setting sun that filters through the plane's tiny window.

His face is smooth, and Ryan has the weirdest urge to kiss his nose, or the small cluster of freckles right above his right eyelashes, or Shane's slightly parted lips, huffing little breaths of air. He thinks it may be the honeymoon phase of their relationship, all of it being so new. Ryan is simply overwhelmed with the fact that he could do all of that now, and more if he so pleases. On the other hand, he doesn't think he will ever stop being giddy about that. Or how soft Shane looks when he's sleeping.

Ryan took a picture of him before he started recording too, it's easily one of his favorite photos of Shane. And then, because Ryan Bergara is an insufferable little shit who has to entertain himself on the boring plane ride, he figured he might as well try to make Shane do that sound again.

The very first time he shared it with the internet in the form of that office video everyone _loved_ it. So, Shane's little cat noise had been high demand, people kept tweeting and commenting and yelling at him absolutely everywhere to upload another one of those videos.

And well, who is Ryan Bergara to deny them?

He raises the phone higher, to frame Shane perfectly, and carefully removes his hand from where it was resting, on top of Shane's. Luckily, he didn't react to that.

Ryan takes a few minutes, to think about how he'd like to approach it. Simply touching Shane has been done, he should do something more original.

He could poke his nose. Or tickle his neck. Ryan hums and his gaze happens to drift over to Shane's hair. He could just bury his hand in his hair like he would with a cat's fur.

He starts recording again, and the mic picks up his amused little chuckle.

"Part two for you folks, here we go." He announces in a hushed tone before carefully reaching out to bury his fingers into Shane's oh so soft locks, carding through it, maybe way too lovingly for it to be taken as a friendly gesture.

And then there it is.

Shane lets out Ryan's favorite noise and Ryan is fucking overjoyed. Up until Shane full-on tilts his head into Ryan's hand as he lets out an enthusiastic purr, and Ryan forgets to breathe.

"Ohmygod."

The words are punched out of his lung, in one breath, smushed together, and when Ryan would listen back to his voice later he would realize how in awe and disgustingly in love he sounded just then.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He ends the video, almost abruptly. His other is still brushing through Shane's hair, subconsciously, scratching at his scalp with gentle fingers. He feels Shane shudder and then brown, sleepy eyes are blinking back at him. Shane's purrs go quiet but it reverberates through his chest ever so slightly. Ryan can feel it when his hand drops onto Shane's nape, tangling into the long strands of hair there too, pulling just a bit, just to feel Shane shudder again, hear the soft growl coming from the back of his throat.

"Stop it, you're gonna make me horny." He murmurs and Ryan wheezes, but complies. Reluctantly.

"Did you just take a video of me, by the way?" Shane asks, rubbing a hand down his face, tired. Ryan feels it too, the exhaustion as he looks at his friend, business partner, _boyfriend_. They've really been through an awful lot these months, with Watcher, currently shooting the new season of Supernatural.

But they could always take a nap together.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later. Go back to sleep, big guy." Ryan tells him quietly, pocketing his phone and well, who is Shane to say no to that?

So he does, slipping as far down his seat as his Sasquatch legs would allow him, so he can rest his cheek against Ryan's shoulder, using him as an impromptu pillow. Ryan does not complain at all.

They would talk about the video, later, when they would be in their hotel room.

Well, it isn't much of a talk at all, it's more of Shane watching the video while Ryan worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He shouldn't even be nervous. He'd understand if the video would end up in his drafts for a few months still, years even.

Then Shane looked up at him, with that incredibly annoying, unreadable expression on his face, before leaning in to press a kiss to Ryan's cheek. "It's cute, you should post it."

That's all he says, in the most nonchalant way possible and Ryan would like to hit him a little bit for that.

Regardless, the video ends up uploaded onto his feed instead, because it deserves to be there, not just for a day, but for a good while, to mark the beginning of a new chapter of sorts.

It deserves a caption just as monumental, so there are no misunderstandings or a flood of questions later on.

**ryanbergara:** Part 2 of annoying the boyfriend ♥️

Ryan wakes to the sunshine burning his eyes, still feeling as sleepy when he and Shane went to bed last night as he checks his phone. It's way too early in the morning for either of them to be awake.

And yet, here they are. Here is Shane, turned in a way that Ryan can see the expanse of his back Ryan loves to admire. He sweeps his gaze over his favorite freckles on Shane's back and the dip of his waist disappearing under the covers. The sunlight drapes over Shane's back invitingly, making it seem warm, soft and kissable. 

He kissed all those freckles many times, and he still can't get enough of the sight of them, not even so many years later.

He still can't get enough of waking up next to Shane, seeing him first thing in the morning. Ryan's heart flutters every time, he simply cannot help it.

There is a faint light coming from the other side of Shane, bouncing off of his hair, suggesting he's on his phone.

And that won't do, Ryan is awake and he needs attention.

He moves, swiftly fitting himself behind Shane, with one strong arm wrapping around his waist under the covers securely.

"Mrrp!"

The sound lets something loose in Ryan and he melts behind Shane, his hold tightening around him has Shane complaining in the form of a groan.

Ryan doesn't care one bit though, he's purring loudly now, much deeper and powerful than Shane's purrs normally are, considering he's a panther. It must reverberate through Shane's whole body because he relaxes, pressed into Ryan's chest and head falling back on Ryan's shoulder.

His hand finds Ryan's, long fingers curling around his, lacing together and knocking their matching silver rings together in the process.

"You're crushing me, dumbass." Shane laughs, quietly, fondly, in contrast to his words.

"Mhm, don't care." Ryan hums, pressing a chaste kiss on Shane's shoulder and hugging him even closer, to prove a point.

"Sure you don't. Go on, suffocate your poor husband if that's what I deserve! For being your faithful lover for years and—" Shane cuts himself off with another groan of complaint, attempting to turn out of Ryan's arms when he has the audacity to wheeze into Shane's neck.

Yeah, Ryan wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
